An all new A
by CountryCathy
Summary: Follow Ava, Kendall, Tessa and Kaya as they face the same torture from a new and sneaky A. Will their parents be able to protect them or will the girls keep this a secret. Sorry I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first PLL fanficton and I'm pretty excited about it! Disclaimer : I don't own PLL, just some characters :)

Character information :

Hanna and Caleb Rivers :

Shane Rivers(18): Light brown hair and brown eyes. He's very musical and is the lead singer in his band pure vengeance. he's super confidant, cocky and popular.

Ava Rivers(16): Blonde hair and blue eyes. She's crazy, outgoing and but she'll always be there for her friends. Like her brother she's confidant and popular.

Rebecca Rivers(13): Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She's super nice and funny, she's very much like her brother and sister

Emily and Paige:

Kendall Fields(16): Blonde hair and green eyes(Kyle's twin) Kendall is super athletic and nice, she can be girly. She's super nice, yet she can be loud and she's not afraid to speak her mind

Kyle Fields(16): Blonde hair and green eyes(Kendall's twin) Kyle is super athletic as well, he's not the smartest in school but he has tons of friends and is really supportive

Spencer and Toby:

Matthew Cavanaugh(18): Brown hair and hazel eyes. He is super smart and caring, he is funny and popular. He's athletic and brave.

Kaya Cavanaugh (16): Brown hair and blue eyes. Like her brother Kaya is a genius and super nice. She's brave and loves to be right.

Aria and Ezra :

Kaitlyn Fitz(17): dark brown and blue eyes. Kaitlyn loves being the center of attention, she's outgoing and full of herself.

Tessa Fitz(16 ) : Brown hair and grey eyes. Tessa is the opposite of her sister, she's shy and would rather stay home and read then go out with favorite subject is English.

Brett Fitz ( 13): Black hair and Hazel eyes. Brett is outgoing and funny, he is often sassy towards teacher and usually gets in trouble at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1! Hope you like it! Tell me who's POV you prefer, which girl you like better, ect.**

Ava's POV :

_Beep beep_

"Ugh!" I moan hitting my alarm

I slowly crawl out of bed and walk to my closet. I carefully choice an outfit for today. I decide on a black top and a red high low skirt. Next I move onto my makeup, I put on light eye shadow and dark mascara and red lipstick. I curl my bleach blonde hair in tight curls and add some jewelry.

"Perfect." I smile satisfied with my outfit

"Hey hon you look super cute today." Mom smiles

"Thanks mom I need to look good for the first day of school." I laugh

"Oh me too! I better go put on my best suit." Shane mocks as he devours his breakfast

"Sorry I want to make a good impression." I defend

"Everyone at school saw your face last year, it's a little late for good impressions." Shane laughs

"Shane stop teasing your sister." Dad smiles

"Hi daddy!" Rebecca calls running into the kitchen

"Hey princess. " He says messing up her dirty blonde hair

"Don't mess up my hair! I've spent all morning on it!" She screams

"Calm down it looks fine. Why couldn't I have a brother?" Shane says in annoyance

Becky and I both slap him for that before walking upstairs to pick out Beckys outfit.

"I really want to look good for the first day of grade 8." Becky blushes

"How about this?" I ask holding up a blue sundress

"Yeah I love it!" She giggles running into the bathroom to change

I shake my head laughing at my baby sister's excitement over a dress, probably to impress a crush.

"I'm leaving now so if you two barbies are coming you better hurry." Shane calls running a hand through his messy light brown hair

Tessa's POV :

"Kaitlyn hurry up! "I yell banging on the bathroom door

"Ugh fine! "She complains walking out in a pink dress, her black hair was perfectly straightened and she had dark eye makeup on which made her blue eyes stand out and pink lipstick

"Thanks."I say pushing past her, I quickly change into black shorts and a blue tank top, I left my brown hair down in its natural waves and I didn't wear any make up like usual

"Mom told me to come get you two, we're leaving now."My little brother Brett says, he's brown hair was messy as usual and he wore a plain white shirt and brown shorts

"Have fun! "Dad smiles as Kaitlyn and I get out of the car

"Bye."Kaitlyn says rolling her eyes

"Bye!"I smile cheerfully

"Tessa!"Mom calls I as start to walk away

"Yes?"I ask confused

"Your Book."She laughs handing me a Tale of Two Cities

"Thanks."I laugh as I run up the steps

Kendall's POV:

"Are you ready?"my twin brother Kyle asks knocking on my door

"Yup."I reply looking in the mirror one last time, my blonde hair was straightened reaching mid back and I wore denim shorts and a flowy pink shirt.

"Finally you're done! You are so high maintenance!" He whines

"Excuse me but you spend twice as long as I do on your hair." I laugh

"Hair like this doesn't just happen!" He protest pointing to his perfectly styled blonde hair

"I forgot one thing." I remember turning to the mirror to apply light mascara and some lip gloss.

"Alright let's go!" Paige yells

"Coming." Kyle and I yell racing down the stairs

Kaya's POV

"Kaya can we leave soon?"My brother Matthew complains leaning against my door

"Yes Matt, and I didn't think you'd ever want to be at school early."I laugh as I finish straightening my brown hair

"Why does it take so long for girls to get ready?"Matt asks me as I put a brown leather jacket over my white dress

"Because we care about how we look."I smile

"Hey I care."He wines

"Sure."I smile laughing

"Whatever, you should be nice to me since I'm driving you to school."He points out

"I suppose."I smile

"Are two fighting again?"Mom asks

"No don't worry."I smile sweetly

"That's my angel."Dad smiles hugging me

"Suck up."Matt smiles as we get in the car

"Don't be Jealous that they like me."I smirk

"I don't care."He replies

"See you later."I smile as I get out of the car

"Remember at school we don't know each other."Matt smiles

"Of course."I laugh

Ava's POV :

I walk into math and find a seat near the back of the class. Once I sat down I put my headphones in so I could ignore the teacher.

"This year is going to be torture."I whisper to myself as the teacher starts writing notes on the board, decided to take a picture of them instead of taking the time to copy them, I was about to fall asleep when I got a text from my best friend Lacy

**Lacy **_Ava _

**OMG I'm about to die this class is awful **

_Don't complain I'm in math with a bunch of losers ,so far I haven't seen a cute boy!_

**Ugh poor you, I have a few hunks in my class ;)**

_Jealous, what class are you in?_

**Art so all I really need to do is draw circles, like yawn **

_Can we hang at the Brew after school? _

**Definitely, we have a lot to talk about. :)**

_We need to dibs the new guys _

**Exactly! Well I better go before I get busted **

_K bye love ya girlfriend _

**Bye love ya **

" your phone now!"The teacher yells storming over to me

"Fine."I say rolling my eyes at her

"I'll see you in detention at 4." She booms as she waddles to the front of the class

Tessa's POV :

I walk nervously around the school until I finally found my AP English class, I was extra scared for this class since I'll be with people from 11, and 12. When I walked in I realized the bell had already rung.

"I'm sorry I'm late I couldn't find the classroom,I'm new here and this school is so big."I ramble feeling nervous and embarrassed because everyone was staring at me

"What's your name?" The teacher demands

"T-Tessa."I stutter

"Well Tessa Fitz I'll be seeing you at 4 in detention, there is no excuse for tardiness."The teacher scowls looking at the class list

"Yes ma'am."I say politely before running to the back of the class to the only open seat

"Don't worry about good old she's rude to everyone and she loves to give detention."The boy beside me smiles he had perfect white teeth, bright blue eyes, midnight black hair and the perfect amount of muscle.

"Thanks, I don't usually get in trouble."I explain feeling embarrassed

"You're funny, I'm Will."He smiles Holding out his hand

"I'm Tessa."I smile shyly shaking his hand

"You know,I think this class will be better than I thought."Will smiles making me blush

"Okay why don't you pest just silent read or play on your cellular devices so I don't have to teach." explains

I smile happily pulling out my favorite book a tale of two cities

"Don't get use to it, she only does this the first day."Will laughs

"That's okay, I love English."I smile shyly

"You like a tale of two cities?"Will asks rasing an eyebrow

"Yeah it's my favorite book."I blush

"Oh."He replies

"Are you not a fan?"I ask

"Its just that I fine Sydney to be an unbelievable character and I couldn't imagine anyone doing what he did, not to offend you."Will explains

"Maybe it's because you've never been in love, I think you should reread it with an open mind and heart and then tell me if you still find him unbelievable."I smile handing him my book

"Thanks, I promise I'll give you the book by the end of the week."He smiles

I smile at him one last time before taking out another book an reading

Kendall's POV :

I wander the hall trying to find the sign up sheet for the swim team.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kyle asks

"I'm using the bathroom." I say using air quotations " I signing up for swim team."

"Gotta keep the moms happy huh." Kyle says

"Yeah anyways why aren't you in class?" I ask

"I'm using the bathroom as well." he winks

"Ditching already? We just moved here!" I joke

"No I'm not ditching but I'm in the worst class ever!" He whines

"Math?" I ask already knowing the answer

"Yes!" He sighs

"Well I better get back but good luck with Math." I laugh heading back to biology

I tiptoe back into class hoping to sneak in unnoticed.

" , I'm not sure what the rules were like in California but here when a teacher gives you permission to use the washroom, you use the washroom." lectures

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again." I apologize

"Detention at 4." Is all he says

The class erupted in laughter as I ran back to my seat.

"Nice job. Detention on the first day." A guy cheers

"Yeah thanks." I sigh

Uh oh I have swim tryouts after school.

Kaya's POV

I walk into history and take a seat in the front of the class. I focus on the textbook in front of me as students file into the classroom.

"Alright class my name is Mr. Marshall and I will be your history teacher this semester. " He says in a deep but soft tone as his crystal blue eyes shine with excitement.

"How old are you?" A girl wearing too much makeup asks

"This is my first year as a teacher." He smiles

"You're so cool!" Another girl gushes

"Why thank you. So on with the lesson." He laughs

As the class drags on, I fight the urge to correct . I couldn't fight it any longer. I raise my hand before I even knew what I was doing.

"Ah yes Kaya, our new student from Boston. You have a question. " He smiles

"Actually no I don't. But I do have a comment." I admit

"Please share with us." He encourages

"Well, you have the hotspots from the Cold War right but you are incorrect about the deal John F. Kennedy made with Nikita Krushchev. " I smile

"Why don't you share the correct answer." he says anger boiling inside him

"The public deal was the USSR would take the missiles out of Cuba if the USA would promised they would never attack Cuba and would never help anyone attack Cuba. The secret deal was the USA would take its missiles out of Turkey which they were already planning on doing." I inform

"Well feel free to share the rest of your knowledge in detention at 4." he says

"Okay." I say trying not to cry

Ava's POV :

"Hey!"I sigh sitting beside Lacy

"Hey! Are we still on for the Brew?"Lacy asks smiling

"Sorry I have detention I got caught texting. "I complain

"Well we can always go some other time, so have any guys caught your eye?"She winks

"Well there's this one guy in my math class."I smirk

"Really? What's his name? Is he cute?"Lacy squeals

"Yes, I don't know his name and yes he's super hot."I drool

"OMG Ava!"Lacy squeals

"There he is."I smile pointing to the guy with blonde hair and green eyes

"He is hot! Let's go talk to him!"Lacy smiles dragging me over

"Hi I'm Ava, you must be new here so I just wanted to say welcome."I smile twisting one of my blonde curls

"Hi I'm Kyle and my sister Kendall and I just moved here from California."He smiles

"I've always wanted to go to California. What's it like there? " I ask

"Pretty awesome I guess." He smiles

"The gyms there must be incredible because you're like the hulk."Lacy drools

"Oh thanks but I better go." He says awkwardly and walks away

"Good job lacey! You scared him away!" I whine

As the clock slowly made it to 4pm, I find myself wandering into detention to find three other girls

"Hey where's the teacher?" I ask

"No clue." A girl with blonde hair and green eyes replies

"Are you Kendall by any chance?" I ask

"Yeah. Let me guess, you met Kyle?" She asks

"Yup. He's in my math class." I smile

"I'm Kaya." A girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes says

"I'm Tessa." The last girl says

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ava." I smile

"My mom's are going to kill me." Kendall moans

"Moms?" I ask

"Yeah I have two moms Paige and Emily. They adopted Kyle and I when we were babies. " She smiles

"Wait! Is your last name fields?" Kaya asks

"Uh yeah why?" She asks with confusion

"My last name is Cavanaugh. My mom Spencer was best friends with Emily." She smiles

"Oh my mom Aria, was best friends with them too! My last name is Fitz." Tessa chimes in

"I'm Ava Rivers. I think my mom was bffs with your moms in high school too." I laugh

"Who knew we'd all be in detention together and have something in common." Kaya grins

"All of our moms are going to kill us!" Tessa worries

"No one mention it to them." I smile

"You mean lie to them?" Tessa asks in shock

"Yeah I think it will be better this way." Kaya says in agreement

"Okay I guess."Tessa says nervously

"We have to keep this secret between us because I'm missing swim tryouts and they might not let me on the team then my mom's would be so upset." Kendall sighs

"What are you going to do if the don't let you on the team?" Kaya asks

"Lie for as long as I can." she says sheepishly

"We can help you!" Tessa smiles

"I'm starting to like you guys." I beam

"Let's make a deal. For now on, we keep each others secrets no matter what." Kendall smiles

"Deal." We say in unison

**Like mother, like daughter. Lying runs in your blood**

**-A**

Did anyone else get a weird text?" I ask

"From A?" Kaya asks

"Mother like daughter." Kendall says

"Lying runs in your blood." Tessa says

"What does this mean?" I ask

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're going to find out." Kaya says in a hushed tone.

**There's the first chapter! Sorry for switching POVs so often, I want you guys to pick who's POV you like best, what characters you want to see more of and who you want to date. Also comment more things for the girls to hide and more threats from A. Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 2! If you guys could review who's POV you like more and what characters you like more that would be amazing. You don't have to if you don't want to:) **

Tessa's POV :

Wednesday:

I walk down the street praying I'll be home before supper. I check my phone and it reads 5:00.

"Mom and dad are going to kill me." I say to no one

"You need a drive?" Someone asks from behind me

I turn around and see Will sitting in his old yellow truck.

"No I'm okay." I say nervously

"I insist." He smiles

"Okay fine." I give in

"Perfect now where do you live?" He asks

I tell him my address and look out the window to avoid eye contact.

"Can you drop me off at the end of the street? I don't want my parents to know I had detention. " I say feeling embarrassed

"Yeah sure. " He grins

"Thank you for the drive." I smile getting out of the truck

"Anything for a beautiful lady." He winks making me blush before driving away

I walk to my house and pray my parents don't see me. I open the door quietly and sprint to my room. I quickly take out all my books and make it look like I was studying.

"Supper is ready!" Dad calls

Once we're all seated, I begin to worry.

"How was school today?" Mom asks

"Awesome! I made a bunch of friends!" Brett brags

"Me too. Everyone wanted me to sit with them at lunch." Kaitlyn smirks

"I made a few friends." I say

For some reason mom was beaming and whispers something to dad.

"Tell us the names of your friends! Maybe we know their families!" Mom smiles

"Well, there's Joey, Ricky, Dale, Emmet, Travis, Connor, and many more. But there is this group of girls who won't leave me alone!"He whines

"My friends are Clara, Lily, Edie, Sophie and Charlotte. " Kaitlyn beams

"No boys?" Mom asks grinning like there's no tomorrow

"Actually yes, I met a few guys who are in a band together." She smiles

"What about you Tessa?" Dad asks

"I made a friend in my AP english class! His name is Will. I also met three other girls just around school. Their names are Ava, Kendall and Kaya and they're extremely nice." I smile

"Woah! Hold on! Will as in tall, blue eyes and drop dead gorgeous? " Kaitlyn asks

"Um yeah I think that's him." I smile

"It can't be. There's no way he'd talk to you! He wouldn't even talk to me!" She screams

"Oh well maybe there's two Wills." I say a little hurt by what she said

"Kaitlyn don't be so rude."Dad says looking annoyed

"Tessa you're beautiful, I'm not surprised a boy talked to you."Mom smiles ""Can I be excused? " I ask tears filling my eyes

"Of course." Mom smiles

Kendall's POV :

**Emily **_Kendall_

**Are tryouts done yet?**

_Yeah they are. I just need to get changed. _

**Okay take your time. **

I run into the pool area to see swim tryouts are just finishing.

"Perfect." I smile

"Can we help you?" Someone asks from the pool

"Um no sorry I just got lost." I say

"Well tryouts are over so please leave." The coach says

"Will there be any more tryouts?" I ask

"No sorry this was the only one." She frowns

"But I need to be on this team! Can't you make any exceptions?" I beg

"Absolutely not." She spits

"Not even for the daughter of two of rosewood's best swimmers?" I asks

"No. I'm new so I don't know any of the old swimmers." She replies coldly

"Alright bye." I say sadly walking towards the bathroom.

I stick my hair in the bathroom tap along with my bathingsuit and swim cap. I dry my hair off with my towel and throw everything in my bag. I run to my mom's car before anyone sees me.

"Hey honey how were tryouts?" Emily asks

"Uh good." I smile

"Oh perfect!" She gushes

"Yeah." was all I could manage

"How were tryouts?" Paige asks at supper

"They were awesome." I lie

"Oh I bet they were." Kyle laughs

"Leave her alone! You should've tried out." Emily laughs

"Um no thanks." He smiles

"Well how was school?" Emily asks

"Good I made some friends!" I beam

"Yeah me too and I got some girls chasing after me." Kyle laughs

"They must be blind." I joke

Kaya's POV :

"How was school?"Dad asks As I walk into the house

"Fantastic I corrected the teacher and made friends."I smile

"Fine, I'm just glad this is my last year."Matt smiles

"Supper will be done soon."Mom smiles

"Thanks again for covering for me."I grin as Matt and I walk upstairs

"Whatever,you owe me big time."Matt smiles walking into his room

"What are your Friends names?"Mom asks as we sit down to eat

"Shane, Will, and Kyle."Matt smiles

"Ava, Kendall, and Tessa."I smile

"I'm glad you both made friends."Dad laughs

"Mom I'm pretty sure you know my friends moms."I explain

"Oh really what are their last names?"She asks curiously

"Ava Rivers, Kendall Fields and Tessa Fitz."I grin

"Oh yes! I was best friends with their moms Hanna, Emily and Aria in high school."Mom smiles looking thrilled

"You should call them and invite them over for supper tomorrow."Dad smiles

"That sounds wonderful."Mom grins looking excited

"I can ask the girls at school tomorrow."I suggest

"Thanks honey."Dad smiles kissing my forehead

Ava's POV :

Thursday:

"Hey Mom."I smile walking into the kitchen

"You look awesome."Mom grins looking at my curled hair, a blue dress with a jean jacket and light makeup

"Don't I always."I laugh as Shane walks in

"No, now hurry up I'm leaving."He explains

"Bye mom, bye Dad!"I call walking out of the house

"So how do you think my band sounds?"Shane asks

"Terrible."I reply looking at my nails

"seriously? Because I really thought we were starting to sound good."Shane laughs

"It's going to impress girls if that's what you want."I explain

"Well there's this one girl."He starts

"Let me guess, is to nervous to talk to some girl that's probably way out of your league so you want to impress her with your awful music."I smirk

"You're good."He laughs

"Tell me something I don't know."I laugh getting out of the car

"Hey Ava."Lacy smiles skipping over to me

"Hi Lacy."I smile

"So I was thinking we should hang out at the Brew tonight since you couldn't make it last night."Lacy explains

"Yeah okay sure."I say checking my phone

"So has that new hottie talked to you yet."She smirks

"No, I'll see you later."I say as I start walking over to Kendall

"Hey Ava."She Smiles

"Hey."I smile

"Hey sis, can I borrow 5 bucks?"Kyle asks running over to us

"Sure I guess."she sighs handing him the money

"Hey, it's Ava right?"Kyle smiles looking at

"Yeah."I laugh

"Well see you in math."He smirks before running off

"Your brother is so cute."I drool

"Eww you like my brother?"Kendall asks looking disgusted

"A little."I blush

"Hey."Kaya smiles walking over

"Can you please explain to Kendall that her brother is cute?" I ask

"Take it as a compliment Kendall, you're twins." Kaya laughs

"So she was hitting on me too?" Kendall teases

"What?! No way!" I say feeling embarrassed

"Hey guys." Tessa smiles

"Hey did you know Ava thinks I'm cute?" Kendall teases

"No I think your brother is cute!" I yell

Tessa's POV :

"I don't think China heard you, yell a little louder next time." I tease

"Is today pick on Ava day?" She asks

"Why yes it is." Kendall laughs

"Hey Tessa." Will smiles as we walks by

"Hi Will." I grin

"Someone has a crush!" Kaya exclaims

"No way! He would never like me." I explain

"You never know." Ava smiles

"Yeah I mean there's so many gorgeous guys but I think it's safe to say he's probably number 1." Kendall laughs

"My parents have invited your family's over for supper." Kaya smiles

"That's awesome! " I laugh

"We'll be there." Ava beams

_Ring Ring _

"Ew I have math now." Ava whines

"Bio." Kendall frowns

"History." Kaya smiles

"AP English." I laugh

"Wait! Kyle's in my class!" Ava smiles running to math

I laugh as I walk into English.

"Whats so funny?" Will asks

"Oh nothing. " I say

"Do I need to drive you home today?" He asks

"Haha. No I don't plan on getting detention today." I laugh

"Too bad I wanted to spend more time with you." Will winks

"Why?" I ask nervously

"Because you are one of the first girls I've met that hasn't thrown themselves at me." he admits

"And I'm not planning to." I smile

Will, Tessa is there something you want to share with the class?" asks

"Tessa and I were discussing poetry and books." Will explains

"Is that so?" asks unconvinced

"Yes ma'am. Can we get back to the lesson? This is my favorite class."Will winks

"Thank you." I mouth

"Anytime."he smiles

Kendall's POV :

"Ugh this class is awful."I sigh

"I know, I mean no one cares how many chromosomes cows have."The guy beside me laughs

"This teacher just makes it worse."I complain

"I'm Adam."He smiles

"Kendall."I smile, I take the time now to admire his looks, he has dark blonde hair and grey eyes

"Are you on the swim team?"Adam asks looking at my phone background which is a picture of me at a swim meet

"No I missed the try-outs because of a detention."I explain

"That's to bad."He smiles

"I know! I mean it's my life!"I sigh "So are you on the team?"

"Yeah I'm captain."Adam smiles proudly

"Really? That's awesome"I smile, this is just what I need if I can become close with him maybe he can get me on the team.

"I'll talk to you later."He smiles as the bell rings

"Bye."I grin happy about my plan

As I walk out of class I hear my phone go off

**Using people already? Maybe you're the new Alison.**

**-A**

I quickly run to the cafeteria where I see the girls

"Has anyone gotten more text messages?"Ava asks as I sit down

"No."Kaya smiles looking relived

"No."I lie, I decided against telling the others because I don't want them knowing about my plan

"Same."Ava Answers

"Tessa?" Kaya asks

"Tessa!"Ava yells snapping her fingers

"Yeah?"She asks looking confused

"Have you gotten any more text?"Ava asks

"No."She replies looking down

"So what were you staring at?"I ask smirking

"Nothing."She answers looking embarrassed

"Yeah right!"Ava smirks turning around in her seat

"Will?"Kaya laughs

"No."She mumbles blushing

Kaya's POV :

"Why are you so dressed up?"Matt asks looking at my red dress

"It's called a dress and I'm not."I reply pushing past him

"Are you two done?"Mom yells from downstairs

"Yes."Matt yells

"Okay come help set up."Dad smiles

"Hey!"I smile as Kendall, Kyle and their moms arrive at my house

"Emily!"mom yells running over and hugging the brunette

"Hey Spence."She laughs returning the hug

"Kaya take Kendall up to your room I'll let you know when the others get here."Dad smiles

"Okay!"I smile sweetly

"Do you think it's weird that our moms went from being Besties to not talking?"Kendall asks sitting on my bed

"A little. I mean how can you just wake up one day and decide not to be friends?" I say

"Hey guys!" Tessa smiles walking into my room

"Anyone get anymore texts?" Ava asks closing the door.

"No but Kendall and I were talking about how it's weird that our moms went from best friends to never talking to each other again."I explain

"Maybe something happened."Tessa chimes in

"Brilliant!" Ava beams

"What could have been so horrible that it ruined their friendships?"Kendall asks

"Girls supper!"Mom yells

"We'll finish this later."I say and the girls nod in agreement

We walk down the stairs and I start to feel overwhelmed by all the people

"Let's start with introduction."Dad smiles

"Okay, I'll start, I'm Spencer this is my husband Toby and our children Matthew who's 18 and Kaya who's 16."Mom smiles

"I'm Hanna and this is my husband Caleb and our son Shane who's 18, our daughter Ava who's 16 and our daughter Rebecca who's 13."Hanna grins

"I'm Emily and this is my wife Paige and our daughter Kendall who's 16 and our son Kyle who's 16."Emily laughs

"I'm Aria this is my husband Ezra and our children Kaitlyn who's 17, Tessa who's 16 and Brett who's 13."She smiles

"There are way too many people."I mumble

"I know."Tessa says nervously

Ava's POV :

Friday:

"I can't believe you canceled on me again!" Lacy whines

"I know but I had to go to a family friend's house for a huge supper." I explain

"Was there anyone cool there?" She asks

"Yeah. Tessa, Kaya, Kendall and their family." I smile

"Oh so you spent all night with your new best friends?" She demands

"Lacey come on!" I argue

"What!" She yells

"Why don't you like them?" I ask

"Well let's see, they just showed up and stole you. Kendall thinks she's all that and wants everyone to pity her because she has two moms. Tessa acts like she's so sweet and innocent but really she wants to date every boy! Like Will would date her! Don't even get me started on Kaya! She's rude and stuck up! She acts like she knows everything and all the teachers and boys love her. Seriously no guys want me because they all want Kaya!" Lacey admits

"Maybe you could get a boyfriend if you didn't wear 20 pounds of makeup, seriously your face is orange! You dress like you're at a club and you're the biggest jerk I've met! I'm gladly going to say, we are no longer friends!" I scream walking away

"Hey are you okay?"Tessa asks sitting beside me

"Yeah I just got in a fight with Lacy."I explain wiping some tears

"I'm sorry to hear that."Tessa says hugging me

"Hey you and the other girls should come over for a sleep over."I suggest

"Yeah that sounds fun."She smiles

"Okay I'll text the other girls."I smile

Shane and I stop at the convenient store after school to pick up snacks.

"Is your band coming over tonight?" I ask

"Uh yeah. Are you and Lacey having a sleepover?" He asks

"No. Lacey and I aren't friends anymore." I smile

"Good I hated that little barbie." He laughs

"But Tessa, Kaya and Kendall are coming over." I smirk

"Well don't bother us."He explains walking into his room

"Hey girls!"I smile as they walk into my room

"Hi, I didn't know your brother was in a band."Kendall smiles

"Yeah it's him and his loser friends lame attempt to get girls."I explain rolling my eyes

"I think it's kind of cool."Kaya blushes

"Ew no way."I protest

"You're the one that thinks my twin brother is cute."Kendall laughs

"So should we watch a movie?"Tessa smiles

"Yes."we all agree

After debate between the notebook or the lucky one, we decided on the lucky one

"I'm in love with Zac Effron!"Kendall gushes

"I know he's so hot!"Kaya exclaims

"Ugh I can't hear anything over my brother's annoying music."I complain

"Tell him to stop."Kendall laughs

"It's to far."I explain

"I can go if you want, I want more doritos."Tessa explains

"Okay thanks."I smile "They're in the garage

Tessa's POV :

As I walk downstairs I start to panic, what if they just laugh at me or make fun of me. I look in the mirror in the hall my brown hair fell in its natural waves and I had a grey sweater and jeans on.

"Just be confidant."I whisper trying to calm my nerves

"That's was awesome guys!" Shane smiles walking into the house "Take 5 then will get back to practicing."

"Will can you pass me the pop?"A guy asks

"Wait Will is here?" I whisper looking down from my hiding place, I catch my breath when a see him

I get up and run back to Ava's room and slam the door

"Are you okay?"Kaya asks as I try and catch my breath with my back against the door

"Is A down there?"Kendall asks looking scared

"No worse Will."I say playing with my hair

"Oh yeah I forgot he's friends with Shane."Ava laughs

"You'll be fine, just talk to him."Kendall smiles

"You look super cute right now."Kaya smiles

"I'll come with you."Ava smirks

"Thanks."I smile relaxing a little

"Shane can you stop being so loud?"Ava yells as we walk into the kitchen

"Can you stop being a brat?"Shane asks

"I am not a brat!" She yells

"Yeah you are." He laughs coming into the kitchen

"Let's get back to A."Ava whispers as we walk upstairs, "I went through my mom's stuff while she was at work and found her year book."

"Let me see." Kaya answers

"Alison."Kendall almost whisper

"Who's Alison?"Ava questions

"I got an A text earlier this week and they compared me to Alison."She explains

"Why are we just hearing about this?"Kaya asks

"I didn't want to worry you guys." Kendall says

"Okay but who's Alison exactly?" I ask

"I'm not sure but I found a lot of pictures of our moms with a blonde girl." Kendall explains

"Was she their friend?" Ava asks

"I think so." Kendall says

"Where is she now?" Kaya asks

All a sudden all of our phones go off

**Stop trying girls. You can't stop me. **

**-A**

"That's was freaky."Kendall announces

"Can I have all 4 year books, we need to find Alison."Kaya explains

"Here she is."I smile pointing to a picture of pretty blonde girl

"She's only in the first two year books."Ava points out

"Do you think something happened to her and that's why our moms are hiding things?"Kendall ask

"I think someone was threatening them and Alison is the key to us solving this."Kaya grins

"Why are you so smart?"Ava asks

"Runs in the family."She shrugs

"We need to find out more about Alison."I sigh as our phones go off for the second time tonight

**It will take more than Alison to solve this mystery.**

**-A**

"What does that mean."Ava complains

"Our moms?"I suggest

"Brilliant!"Kaya exclaims writing something down

"What are you doing?"Kendall asks

"I'm writing the stuff we need to learn about."She explains

"I'm guessing we need to talk to them about high school."Ava answers

"Great." Kendall smiles sarcastically

Chapter 2! Don't forget to comment anything! Tell me who's POV you want more of, what characters you want to see more of, who you like best so far, ect! Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3! I hope you like it.

Kendall's POV :

"Are you ready?"Kyle complains

"Yes."I smile walking downstairs wearing black jeans, a pink shirt and black flats

"Are you excited for swimming?"Paige asks as I sit down

"Of course!"I lie as my phone go off

"What's wrong?"Emily asks as I gasp

"Nothing I just got a text from Ava."I explain relived it is wasn't from A

"What does she want?"Kyle asks

"If I want to go to the mall with her."I smile

"Sure, I'll drive you over after Swimming."Paige smiles

"Thanks! " I smile

"So are you coming to the mall?"Ava asks Walking over to me

"Yeah,.so what's the occasion?"I smile

"I'll explain when the others get here."She replies twirling her perfectly curled blonde hair around her finger

"Hey!"Tessa smiles

"Hi."We both smile

"Hey girls."Kaya smiles

"Okay so here's my plan, A is probably someone from school so there's this party coming up and most of the school is going so you'll go and look for possible As. "Ava beams

"So where does the mall come in?"I question

"We need outfits."She laughs

"Great."Tessa says nervously

"A party sounds fun."Kaya laughs

We all started walking towards our classes when an announcement came on

"Attention all students please make your way to the theater, as we are having a safety presentation."The voice booms other the intercom

Kaya's POV :

"This is going to be so boring!" Ava sighs

"Tell me about it!" Tessa laughs

"Wake me up when it's over." Kendall yawns

I sit in silence laughing at my friends. I almost tuned out until one of the officers turned around. He was breathtaking but not in a noticeable way. He had blondish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"He's cute." Ava smiles

"Yeah I guess." I laugh nervously

I spend the rest of the presentation admiring the police officer.

"Finally the snooze fest is over! Let's go shopping!" Ava cheers

"One problem... How are we going to get there?" Kendall asks

"Shane, Kaitlyn or Matt could drive." I suggest

"I just texted Kaitlyn. She said take the bus." Tessa says

"The bus it is." Ava sighs

After a decently long bus ride, we made it too the mall and Ava was pulling us towards a store.

"I think you should wear this Kendall!" Ava exclaims holding up a tight black dress

"No way!" Kendall cried

"Why? You have a killer body! Show it off!" She protests

"Fine I'll wear it!" Kendall caved

"Yay! Now it's time for shoes!"Ava beams

We all kind of mumbled as we entered the store

"You could kill someone with these!"Tessa worries holding up a pair of black heels

"Try them, they'll make you look like a model."Ava smiles

"I have to agree with Ava."I laugh

"Fine."Tessa agrees putting the shoes on

"Do you know how to walk in heels?"Kendall asks as Tessa stumbles

"No."She Replies falling

"You'll be fine with some practice."Ava explains

"More like a lot of practice she looks like a baby deer on ice."I laugh

"Thanks."Tessa smiles sarcastically

Once we all picked out dresses and shoes we headed to Ava's house to get ready

"We look awesome!"Ava smiles after we all finished getting ready

Ava was wearing a short white dress with White heels, dark eye makeup, and red blonde hair was perfectly curled. Kendall was wearing a tight black dress with sparkly heels, she had dark eye makeup on and pick lipstick her blonde hair was straightened. Tessa was wearing a blue dress with black heels, her make up was dark and she had pink brown hair was tightly curled. I was wearing a short red dress with red heels, my make up was dark and I had on. My brown hair was straightened.

"I don't recognize myself."Tessa says nervously

"Don't worry about it, we look great."I smile

"I think we're ready."Kendall laughs

"Come on, I'll get my mom to take our picture."Ava beams

"Wow!"Hanna grins as we walk downstairs

"Thanks."We all smile

"Have fun and be careful."Hanna smiles after taking our picture

"You're driving."Ava smirks to Shane as we walk over to his car

"Okay."He replies

"Its rude to stare."Ava smirks making him blush

"Sorry,you have pretty friends."He winks

"They're way younger than you, you pervert."Ava answers

When we arrived at the party many people were w

"The music's loud."Tessa says uncomfortably

"That's the point it's a party."Kendall laughs

"Well I'll see you girls later."Ava smirks walking over to Kyle

"Eww its so gross that she's crushing on my brother."Kendall gags

"You'll get over it."I laugh

"Don't leave me in there."Tessa explains nervously

"We can't make any promises of."Kendall laughs walking over to some guy

"Let's dance."I smile grabbing Tessa's arm

"Why are we here?"Tessa asks as we push past people

"To enjoy high school."I laugh

Ava's POV :

"You look awesome!"Kyle smirks

"Thanks, but you should see your sister."I laugh

"Does she know that you're talking to me?"he laughs

"Don't worry about it, let's dance."I grin grabbing his hand

"So are you and Kendall best friends now?"Kyle asks spinning me around

"Yeah, it's like I've known them my whole life."I explain

"I get it, it's cool how our moms are su

I ch good friends."He smiles

"I know, it's great because I get to see you a lot."I wink

"Come on let's get something to drink."He grins wrapping his arm around my shoulders

"Ava, have you seen Kaya or Kendall?"Tessa asks looking scared

"Tessa we're here to have fun, stop worrying and go dance."I smile handing her a cup

"But Kaya left me for some random guy who looks pretty old."She complains putting the cup in the garage

"Stop worrying about her, she's a gorgeous girl I'm not surprised some guy talked to her she can take care of herself."I explain

"Can I hang out with you guys are do you want to be alone?"Tessa asks pointing to Kyle

"We'd rather you not join us."Kyle laughs

"Oh okay."She replies

"I'm sure Will is here, go confess your love for him."I smile hugging her before heading back to the dance floor

"Do you think she'll be okay?"Kyle asks

"Yeah she's just not used to partying like me."I laugh

Tessa's POV :

"Hey are you alright?"A voice behind me asks

"Uh yeah."I smile shyly turning around to face none other than Will

"Oh Tessa hey! I hardly recognized you."Will smiles making me blush

"Yeah it's not what I usually wear."I laugh

"Well you look fantastic."He grins

"So what are you doing here? "I ask

"My friends were all coming so I decided I'd check it out."Will explains "What about you? I hardly pictured you as the party type."

"My friends dragged me here then ditched me."I smile shyly

"Well that's a shame, but I'm glad you're here."He Smirks

"Hey Man what happened to you?"Will's friends ask walking over to us

"Oh you made a friend."One of them smirks

"Hey Tessa."Shane smiles

"Hi."I smile sweetly

"You know each other?"Will asks looking confused

"She's friends with Ava."He explains "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"With Kyle Fields."I reply feeling slightly uncomfortable

"Well This is my friend Tessa From english class."Will smiles

"Oh this is the famous Tessa."One of his friends smirks making me blush

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I'm going to hang out with Tess."He explains making blush

"No else has ever called me Tess."I blush once his friends are gone

"Good it will be our thing."He smiles

"You don't have to hang out with me."I explain

"Tessa, I want to."Will smiles "Come on let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"I ask as we walk towards his car

"To get real food."He laughs

"I don't know if I should leave my friends."I explain feeling embarrassed

"I understand, I just thought I could take you somewhere you'd have fun, since you don't like parties."Will smiles

"We can go, I'll just text them."I smile getting in his truck

Kendall's POV :

"I have such a bad headache."Ava complains sitting beside me

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much."I laugh

"Whatever!"She sighs

"Here's some advil."Kaya smiles

"Who was that guy you were with last night?"Tessa asks

"Some collage guy."She Smirks

"No way!"Ava yells smiling

"Yeah."She replies twirling her hair

"So what did you do with Will?"Ava questions

"Nothing, we just went to the Brew and had coffee."Tessa smiles blushing a little

"He didn't Kiss you?"I ask shocked

"No."She replies looking down

"So who was the hunk with you?"Ava asks turning to me

"Adam, he's on the swim team."I explain

"Oh is he your ticket on the team?"Kaya asks

"You bet."I laugh

"I totally think we should head to another party soon."Ava beams as our phones go off

**Easy with the parties they never end well just ask your moms they've had plenty of experience.**

**-A**

"What does that mean?"I ask

"No clue."Ava answers

"I'm guessing our moms were involved with some crazy Party."Kaya explains

"Great."Tessa says nervously as the bell rings

"See you later."I smile before walking away

"Hey Kendall!"Adam smiles walking over to me

"Hi."I smile

"I had fun last night we should hang out again sometime."Adam smirks

"Yeah, how about tonight after swim, I need to talk to the coach."I suggest

"Yeah that sounds fun."He laughs

"Perfect."I smile proud of myself

"I'll see you in class."He smiles

Kaya's POV :

"Hey Kaya!"Shane smiles walking over to me

"Hi."I smile

"You looked fantastic last night."He compliments

"Thanks."I reply

"So my mom wanted to know if your family could come over for supper tonight?"He asks

"I'll text my mom."I smile taking my phone out

"Great, so when's your next sleep over with the girls?"He asks

"I'm not sure, why?"I ask confused

"Just wondering, I don't want to bother you with my music again."He laughs As my phone goes off

"That was my mom she said sure."I explain

"Cool, I'll see you tonight."He smiles walking away

"That was so weird."I whisper to myself as my phone goes off again

**What would Ava think of her brother's crush?**

**-A**

He doesn't have a crush on me does he? I really hope not because I don't like him like that.

I kept thinking about what A said an decided I needed to talk to Ava

"Kaya what would you like?" asks

"Can I use the washroom?"I ask

"Sure."He replies

**Kaya/**_Ava_

**Meet me in the washroom, it's urgent.**

_Okay I'm on my way _

**Thanks **

"What's going on?"Ava asks Walking into the washroom

"A sent me a weird text."I explain giving her my phone

"When did you get this?"Ava asks Looking alarmed

"Right after Shane talked to me about our families getting together."I explain

"Does he have a crush on you? Do you like him? Are you two secretly dating?"Ava asks panicked

"Maybe, Definitely not and Absolutely not."I reply pushing my hair out of my face

"I'll talk to him,.it could just be A messing with you."Ava smiles

"Thanks, I would hate for things to be awkward between us because I really don't like him in that way."I smile

"Thanks for letting me know."Ava smiles Hugging me

"No problem! "I smile hugging her back

Ava's POV :

"We need to talk!"I say walking into Shane's room

"About what?"He asks taking out his headphones

"Kaya."I reply noticing the slight blush creeping up on his face

"What about her?"He asks trying to act causal

"Do you like her?"I demand

"Yeah sure she's nice."He shrugs obviously lying

"I mean do you have a crush on her?"I ask rephrasing my question

"No."He lies

"That's a lie, I saw you talking to her."I reply

"Fine, yeah I guess I like her a little."He smiles

"This is so weird!"I laugh "I always thought that I would be the one who liked one of your friends."

"Did she say something about me?"He asks

"If you're trying to ask if she likes you the answers no."I smile

"Oh okay."He smiles trying to hide his disappointment

"Don't feel bad, she's young and I'm sure if you guys were closer she'd like you."I smile trying to cheer him up

Once I got back to my room I decided to call Kaya

"Hey."She smiles

"Hi, I talked to Shane everythings all good."I smile

"So he doesn't actually like me?"She asks

"No, I mean he thinks your beautiful but he doesn't have a crush on you."I lie

"Good! So I'll see you tonight at 7."She smiles

"Oh right, Family get together."I smile

Once we got off the phone I got a text from no other than A

**Lying again? It's so sad that you think Kaya would date your brother you lied about his crush. Don't worry she has her eye on someone else.**

**-A **

"She has a crush on someone?"I whisper to myself

Tessa's POV :

"Tessa can you get the door I'm trying to get ready."Kaitlyn yells

"Yup."I reply heading to the door

"Hi Tessa."Will smiles As I open the door

Will hi, what are you doing here?"I ask trying to hide my blush

"I forgot to give you your book back."He smiles

"Oh thanks, you can come in if you want."I smile

"Thanks! " Will smiles walking into my house

"So what did you Think about it this time?"I ask curiously

"Honestly, I don't know why I hated the first time, Sydney died for the one he loved it guess you were right about me not understanding how he felt but trust me I completely understand how he felt now."Will smiles

"I'm glad I could help."I laugh

"Oh I brought you a book to read."He smiles giving me a copy of Vathek by William Beckford

"Thanks! " I smile shyly

" go."He smiles

"Just wait I have something for you."I smile running up the stairs and grabbing a copy of the wide,wide world

"Thanks."Will smiles as I hand him the book

"You're welcome, if you ever need book recommendations just let me know."I smile

"You're amazing."Will smiles kissing my cheek before leaving

I was left stunned at the door with my hand held to my cheek

"Who was that?"Kaitlyn asks Walking out of her room with half of her eye makeup done

"Will."I smile

"Why was he here?"She asks curiously

"He was giving me my book back."I smile

"Are you two part of a book club or something?"Kaitlyn asks pointing towards the book in my hand

"No we just like sharing our taste in literature."I smile

"Don't get your hopes up, he'll never fall for someone like you."Kaitlyn says coldly

"Oh."I reply holding back tears

Kendall's POV :

"I'm ready!"I announce walking down the stairs wearing a yellow sundress and a jean jacket with black flats and my hair curled at the ends

"It's just supper not prom."Kyle smirks

"Sorry that I care about my appearance."I snap back

"Enough you two, come on we're going to be late."Paige smiles walking out the door

"Hi Han!"Emily smiles as we arrive at the river's house

"Hey Em."She smiles leading us inside

"Hi!"I smile walking over to Ava

"Hi."She smiles lightly blushing at Kyle

"Oh please tell me you still don't like him?"I complain as she walks over to him

"You look beautiful Ava."He winks looking at her pink lace dress and straightened hair

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."She Flirts

"Hi."Kaya smiles walking over to us, her hair was straightened and she was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her knee

"I'm so glad you're here!"I say relived I don't have to watch my best friend and brother flirt

"Are they drooling over each other?"Kaya laughs

"Yes!"I complain feeling grossed out

"I didn't know this was a formal event."Tessa says awkwardly looking down at her jeans and sweater

"I thought you were wearing that dress I picked out for you?"Ava questions before turning back to Kyle

"Yeah something came I didn't have time to change."Tessa explains blushing

"Let me guess Will came with roses and asked you to marry him."I laugh

"I wish."She laughs blushing "But no he just gave me my book back and I gave him something new to read."

"Too bad, I'd be a cute bridesmaid."Ava smirks

"You really would."Kyle smiles

"Okay gross let's move on."I say disgusted

"Don't we have to get a "family" picture tonight?" Kaya asks putting air quotes around family

"Oh yeah I forgot."I smile

"Come Tessa you can borrow a dress."Ava laughs leading us upstairs

"Mom why do I have to do this? We're not even related to any of these people."Shane complains as we walk downstairs with Tessa wearing Ava's white lace dress

"Because they're my best friends and we're like a family, plus don't you want to look back at this day and remember all the fun we're having?"Hanna smiles

"No not really."He explains walking away

"someone's grumpy."Ava smirks as he passes us

"Whatever Ava."He growls

"Kaya you should go talk to him."Ava laughs

"No way."Kaya replies uncomfortably

"What's going on? " I ask confused

"I'm wondering the same thing."Tessa explains

"Well you see Kaya here thinks Shane has a crush on her which makes her uncomfortable because she doesn't like him."Ava laughs

"That's awkward."Tessa laughs

"But I agree with Ava go cheer him up so these pictures are good so our moms don't cry."I smile

"Fine."She replies walking in the direction Shane stormed off in

Kaya's POV :

"Are you okay?" I ask feeling uneasy

"Yeah I'm fine." He snaps

"Oh sorry to bother you." I sigh turning to leave

"Wait Kaya don't go." He smiles

"Okay." I say awkwardly

"Can I ask you something?" He blurts out

"Uh sure." I shrug

"Will you go out with me?" He asks

"Um no sorry." I say

"Why not?" He questions

"You're my best friends brother. I don't think it's a good idea." I explain

"Will you give me a chance?" He begs

"Maybe some day. I don't know you that well." I smile

"So what I'm hearing is you just need to get to know me first?" He asks

"Maybe. Why do you want to date me? There's so many girls in your grade." I say

"None of them are as beautiful as you." He compliments

"I appreciate the comment." I smile

"You're so different." He continues

"Oh thanks." I laugh

"You're welcome. " He grins leaning in to kiss me

I move my head and kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I apologize before walking away.

My phone goes off as soon as I walk into the house.

**Perfect little Kaya is getting a reputation. **

**-A**

"Great A knows about this."I mumble walking back over to the girls

"Is he coming?"Ava asks

"Yup."I reply feeling uncomfortable with the topic of Shane

"Picture time!"Mom smiles

"Yay!"Kendall smiles sarcastically

After we got our pictures the girls and I went upstairs

"Okay so let's make a list of possible As."I explain taking out a book

"Sounds good."Kendall smiles

"Any ideas?"Tessa asks

"It has to be someone from the school."Ava answers

"Think of anyone who hates you."I explain

"Lacey."Ava explains "We got in a fight and haven't talked since."

"She only hates you, but we'll write her name down anyway."I smile happy we were finally getting somewhere

"Jennifer."Kendall frowns

"Who's Jennifer?"Tessa asks

"This girl on the swim team, we're rivals but I always win so she hates me."Kendall explains

"Okay I'll write her name down."I smile

"Anyone else?" Ava asks

"Every girl hates Tessa because Will loves her." Kendall teases

"We should look around school for clues." I suggest

"Definitely!" Ava agrees

**Ava's POV : **

"Ugh I hate school!"I complain walking into the kitchen

"You're not the only one."Shane mumbles as I sit beside him

"Why is it so early?"I question

"I don't know, but come on if we leave now we can get coffee."Shane laughs

"So are you excited about your soccer game?"I ask pointing to his bag

"Yeah, I think we have a good chance of winning."He smiles

"Who are you going to get to wear your number?"I ask scrolling through messages on my phone

"Um I'm not sure."He explains

"If you want I'll ask Kaya."I smile

"Really? Are you sure I know you don't like the fact I have a crush on your friend."He grins

"I can't promise that she'll say yes buwt if you have no one else than I guess it's the only option."I explain ww

"You're the best sister ever!"Shane smiles as we pull into the school

"I know!"I laugh walking over to my friends

"Hey."Kaya smiles

"Hi, Shane is going to ask you to wear his number during the game you can say no if you want I don't care."I explain

"He's a nice guy but I don't like him like that."Kaya explains

"I know don't worry about it,.I'm sure he'll find someone else."I laugh

"Good and can't you wear it? You are his sister."Kaya points out

"I guess but most guys give it to their girlfriends."I smile

"Oh well I'm not his girlfriend! "Kaya laughs walking away

I smile to myself as I make my way to math.

"Hey Kyle!" I smile sitting beside

"Hey!"Kyle smirks

"So are you going to the game tonight?"I ask twirling one of my curls

"Yeah, are you?"He smiles

"Of course."I laugh

"Cool, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out afterwards and get something to eat?"Kyle asks

"I'd love to!"I smile blushing slightly we continued to talk until the bell rang

"Did you ask her?"Shane asks Walking over to me

"Yes and she said she probably shouldn't since she's not your girlfriend and she suggested that I wear it."I laugh

"Eww gross you're my sister and I'll ask her myself."Shane laughs walking away

"When is he going to realize she doesn't want to date him."I laugh to myself

"Hey girl!" Kendall beams

"Why are you so happy?" I grin

"No reason." She smirks

"Whatever!" I laugh

"What about you? Why are you so dressed up?" Kendall asks looking at my white sundress and pink higheels

"Just for fun!" I smile

"More like just for Kyle!" Kendall teases

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" I ask

"You picked it out!" She laughs pointing to her outfit. She wore a floral skirt, a white tank top and a jean jacket.

"Oh yeah!"I laugh

"Come on let's get to class."Kendall laughs

Tessa's POV :

"Hey."I sigh sitting beside Kaya

"What's up with you?"Ava asks laughing

"I've been trying to avoid Will."I explain

"Why?"Kaya smiles

"Because he came to my house and kissed my cheek and now I don't know what to do."I reply blushing

"Just talk to him he obviously likes you."Kendall grins

"Here's your chance."Ava smirks as Will walks over to us

"Hi do you girls mind if I borrow Tess for a minute?"Will asks smiling

"No not at all."Kendall laughs

"Have fun Tess."Kaya smirks emphasizing Tess

"Good luck."Ava whispers

"So what's up?"I ask feeling nervous

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you something."He explains

"Oh okay, what is it?"I smile sweetly

"I have a really important soccer game tonight and most guys give their girlfriends their number to wear and since I don't have a girlfriend I thought I should give it to the girl I like."He smiles making me blush

"Do you want advice on how to talk to her or something?"I ask confused

"No, I want you to wear it."Will laughs

"Oh."I reply embarrassed

"Here."Will smiles handing me his jersey

"Thank you."I blush

"I should be the one thanking you."Will smiles kissing my forehead

"You're welcome."I laugh

"Come on I'll walk you back to your friends."He smiles putting his arm around me

"So I guess I'll see you tonight."I smile as we approach the table

"Yeah,.Here's my phone number."He smiles handing me a piece of paper

"Um here I'll put mine in your phone."I explain as he hands his phone,

"Perfect,.I'll see you later."He grins kissing my cheek before walking away

"Bye."I smile shyly turning to face the girls

"Tessa and Will sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ava shouts

"Ava!" I laugh putting the jersey on

"Kidding!" Ava giggles

"Hey ladies!" Shane winks strolls over to us

"What do you want?" Ava asks annoyance in her voice

"I if Kaya would wear my soccer jersey. " He announces

"That's very sweet of you to ask but no I'm sorry I can't." Kaya explains

"Of course you can't. " He huffs walking away

"Oops!" Kaya smiles innocently

"He deserves it." Ava assures

"Has Kyle asked you to wear his jersey yet?" I ask

"Ugh no!" She whines

"I'll talk some sense into him." Kendall giggles pulling out her phone

And few minutes later, Kyle asks Ava to wear his jersey

"Yay!"She squeals

"Relax!" Kaya exclaims covering her ears

"Sorry! Come to my house after school so we can get ready for the game!" Ava beams

******** Later that day*********

"Are you sure?" Kendall asks looking in the mirror

"Yes!" Ava claps

"But I think a dress is a little fancy for a soccer game." Kendall argues

"Kendi you look perf!" Ava smiles

"Kendi?" Kendall asks

"Perf really?" Kaya asks

"Why not?" Ava whines

"Fine I'll wear the dress!" Kendall caves

"Your turn Tess!" Kaya teases

"Stop calling me that!" I laugh

"Yeah only Will can call her that!" Ava teases

"What do I have to wear?" I ask

"Something that has to do with the school color!" Ava smirks turning to her closet

"I agree!" Kaya smiles

After 30 minutes we were finally ready. Ava wore white jeans and Kyle's jersey. Kaya wore black high waisted shorts and a blue tank top with white cardigan. Kendall wore jean capri pants and her swim team shirt. I wore jeans and Will's jersey.

"Hey!"Will smiles hugging me

"Oh hi!"I laugh hugging him back

"Will get your butt over here, talk to your girlfriend later!"The coach yells making me blush

"I'll see you after."Will explains kissing my cheek before running over to the bench

"Stop drooling."Kaya smirks leading me to our seats

"I'm super excited for this game to be over!"Ava beams

"Why?"Kendall asks looking confused

"I'm hanging out with Kyle!"She smiles "He looks so hot in his uniform."

"Ew gross."Kendall says looking grossed out

"Think of it this way, every time she says Kyle is hot think of it as a compliment you're twins."Kaya explains

"I guess."Kendall laughs

"I guess that settles it."Tessa smiles

"I have to congratulate Kyle!"Ava cheers running down the stands

"Yay!"Kaya says sarcastically

"I know."Kendall agrees

"Good game."Kaya smiles as Shane walks by

"Whatever."He replies coldly pushing past us

"What's his problem? they won two nothing."Kendall frowns

"rejection."I explains

"Makes sense."Kaya answers

"I'm going to be sick."Kendall gags pointing to Kyle and Ava

"Don't be mean, they like each other."Kaya grins as Kyle kisses Ava

"Are they dating?"I ask confused

"I guess."Kendall says looking annoyed

"You are my good luck charm!"Will cheers throwing me over his shoulder surprising me

"Well you're welcome I guess."I laugh still a little surprised

"Do you want to grab something to eat?"He laughs setting me down

"Ahh"I stutter looking at my friends

"Go please."Kendall laughs

"Have fun! " Kaya winks

"Sure."I smile shyly

**Alright that was a really long chapter! I will take any criticism or comments! The A drama will start getting serious in the next chapter! Sorry for this one if it's not that great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:) I got a whole 2 reviews! Thanks to those who've reviewed! I'll take any ideas so please don't hold back! If there's some couples you want together or more POVs for some people and less POVs for others. Please let me know I will not be offended. Also I know I'm bad at describing clothes so I have all the clothes on my profile:)**

**Ava's POV : **

I wake up to the vibration of my phone. I slowly reach over and grab my phone.

_2 messages_

Kyle: See you at school;) We should go on a lunch date;)

_**Kendall: Hey! Wanna hang at lunch?**_

I sigh as I walk over to my closet

"Ahh! I scream looking in the mirror.

My hair looked like a rats nest. I decide to put it in a ponytail instead of trying to deal with it. I throw on a blue crop top, a black and white striped skirt, blue flats, lipgloss, blue nailpolish and silver jewelry.

"Av hurry I'm leaving now!" Shane yells

"Coming!" I yell running down the stairs

We quickly climb into his car.

"Starbucks." We say in unison.

"You know what! If you want to date Kaya, go ahead." I tell him

"Really? What's with the change of heart?" He asks running a hand through his shaggy brown hair

"Well... I'm kind of dating Kyle so it's only fair. I need to tell Ken today and I'm not sure how she'll react." I explain

"That's cool of you. I'm sure Kendall will be fine with it." He says encouragingly

"Thanks Shane." I smile grabbing my coffee and walking into the school.

"Hey Ava!" Kendall smiles

"Ken! I love the outfit!" I gush over her flower long sleeve shirt, highwaisted jean shorts, sandals, and the bandanna in her curled hair.

"Thanks girl!" She laughs linking our arms

"I have something to tell you." I blurt

"Okay what's up?" She asks her smile fading

I was just about to tell her when I see Kyle waving me over.

"Um nevermind it can wait. I have to go see my math teacher before class. See you after class?" I ask

"Uh yeah!Bye!" She waves as I run away

"Hey babe." Kyle smirks

"Hey." I giggle

"I think we should tell Kendall together."

"Yeah for sure." I agree

"Okay now that I've got that out of the way, want to go to class?" He asks

"Yeah I told Kendall I was going to math anyways." I smile

**Lunch **

"You look cute.' I smile looking at Tessa's pink skirt, white tank top, brown shoes and pink earrings, her hair was in a fishtail

"Thanks!"Tessa smiles sitting beside me

"Hey!"Kaya beams, her hair was curly and she was wearing a purple crop top with tiny pink and blue flowers with black shorts, grey shoes and sliver jewelry

"So has Shane talked to you?"I ask curiously

"No, why?"Kaya asks

"No reason."I smirk

"Av, what did you say!"She demands

"What did I miss?"Kendall laughs as she sits down

"Oh nothing."I smirk

"Ava Said something to Shane, now he's planning on talking to me."Kaya explains "and I feel bad every time I reject him."

"Then don't reject him, say yes."I smile

"Ew no!" Kaya exclaims

"Kay! Don't be so mean." Tessa laughs

"I didn't mean it like that! I just mean he's Ava's brother and not my type." She defends

"Oh yeah? And what is your type Kaya?" Kendall asks

"Um I don't know." She shrugs

"Come on! You're the only one who doesn't have a thing with a guy! Are you into girls?" I ask

"AVA!" They yell in unison

"What I'm just curious. " I shrug

"I like boys Av. But I haven't found anyone I'm interested in." Kaya sighs

"And she's not the only one who doesn't have a thing with someone."Tessa smiles

"And who would the other one be?"I ask twirling my hair

"Me and as far as I heard you don't and neither does Kendall."Tessa laughs

"Oh please, you and Will are practically dating."Kendall smirks

"I happen to be in a relationship and Kendall has a thing with that guy from Swimming."i reply

"You have a boyfriend!"Kaya yells earning us some dirty looks from the people around us

"Um no I don't. I have to go."I explain quickly before getting up and running in the opposite direction

**Tessa's POV : **

"That's suspicious. " I frown

"She's totally dating my brother." Kendall spits

"Don't jump to conclusions. " Kaya laughs

"Kyle practically ran after her." Kendall growled

"Are you mad?" I ask

"Yeah a little." She sighs

"I can't believe she didn't tell us." Kaya says

"She might be uncomfortable. I say

"Yeah I guess." Kendall sighs

"I better get to class." Kaya smiles

"Wait what's that?" I ask as an alarm flares

"FIRE!" Someone screams causing all the students to panic and run out of the school

"Let's run!" Kendall cried dragging us out of the school

"Tessa! There you are!" Will smiles

"Hey Will." I blush

He runs over and hugs me. "I thought you were hurt." He whispers as sirens echo in the background

"Well I'm okay."I blush

"I love when you blush."Will laughs making me turn red

"Thanks, I think."I smile shyly

"I think we should go, you two have fun."Kaya smirks leading Kendall away

"Bye."I smile as they walk away

"So Tess I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight?"Will asks smiling

"I'd love to!"I smile as he hugs me

"I'll pick you up at 6."He grins kissing my forehead

"Sounds good."I reply

"Will get over here!"I hear his friends yell

"I'll see you tonight."He smiles hugging me one last time before taking off towards his friends

"Bye!"I smile as I try to find Kaya and Kendall

"Who would pull the fire alarm and lite a locker on fire?" Kendall demands

"A no doubt." Kaya frowns

"What if A set us up. We could be framed." I worry

"Where's Ava?" Kaya asks tapping on her phone

"Right here!" She smiles brightly

"We think A pulled the fire alarm." Kaya explains

"What makes you think that?" Ava asks

"Adam texted me and said someone pulled the alarm and lit a locker on fire." Kendall informs

"Now the police are here and they're going to interview the students." Kaya sighs

"I have plans tonight though!" Ava whines

"With my brother?"Kendall asks rasing an eyebrow

"I was going to tell you this morning but Kyle wanted me to wait for him so we could tell you together." She says sheepishly

"I'll forget about it right now but I'm still mad." Kendall frowns

"Guess who got asked out by Will." Kaya grins changing the subject

"Tessa! I'm coming over to do your hair and makeup!" Ava shrieks

"We're just going to the movies." I shrug

**Kaya's POV : **

"OMG the cops are here!" Ava yells

"Ava!"Tessa laughs

"The young one is cute. I remember him from the safety presentation." Kendall grins

"Guys the police are looking this way

"Act casual!" Ava hisses taking out her phone pretending to text

"Could Ava Rivers, Kendall Fields, Kaya Cavanaugh, and Tessa Fitz please come to the office?" The principal asks

"Uh oh." I swallow hard as we walk into the office.

"Take a seat." The young officers says

"Why are we here? Ava asks

"We are interviewing all the students relax."He laughs taking off his sunglasses

"I'm relaxed." She shrugs

"Alright then. Do you know who did this?" The other office asks

"I'm sorry but no." Kendall says looking nervous

"Why are you nervous?" The young cop asks

"We're being interrogated by the police should we be calm?" I demand

"Of course not." He grins

"So why did you ask her why she was nervous when you expect we would be?" I question

"I have no idea." He laughs

"Um do have any questions to ask us?" Tessa asks

"Just if you have any information." He smiles

"Who's locker was on fire?" Ava asks "I have a lot of makeup in mine."

"It was an empty one luckily." The other cop informs

"Can we go home now?" Ava asks

"You won't catch the bus now." The old lady cop says

"Well I have plans right now anyway." Ava smiles "Bye girls."

"I better go. Hopefully I can find Will." Tessa explains nervously running out of the office

"Matt can probably drive us Ken." I say

"Its fine I'm meeting Adam at the pool." She says leaving

"Do you need a drive home?" The principal aks

"No I think Matt is still here." I smile before walking away "Bye

"Bye Kaya." The principal

I take out my phone and quickly dial Matt's number.

"Hey are you still at school?" I ask

"Uh no I'm at shanes." He explains

"Oh okay bye." I sigh

"Do you need a drive home?" He asks

"No I can find one." I inform

"Alright bye." He says

I hang up as I sit on the stairs outside the school.

"Are you sure you don't need a drive?" the young officer asks

"I'm good. I'll walk home." I say coldly

"How come you're getting upset? Did I say something wrong?" He asks with concern

"No but I am not getting in the car with a stranger." I state

"I'm Dylan Samuels and you are?" He asks holding out his hand

"You already know my name." I spit

"Yeah but you should tell me anyways so I'm not a stranger or a stalker." He laughs causing me to smile a little

"I'm Kaya Cavanaugh. " I say shaking his hand

"Well Kaya would you like a drive home?" He asks

"No thanks." I smile as I get up and walk away

**Kendall's POV : **

I walk into the pool and find Adam already in the water.

"Hey." I wave awkwardly

"Late on the first day." Adam smirks

"I know and I'm really sorry." I apologize

"I'm only kidding." He smiles

"You are very good." I blush

"Why thank you M'lady." He says bowing

"How's swim team?" I ask feeling sad

"We could use another swimmer." He laughs

"Do you think I could join?"

"I don't know. Let's make a deal, we race and if you win then I will ask the coach to let you join." He smiles

"You're so on!" I laugh running to the pool

We climb on the blocks and Adam starts the count down.

"1,2,3, go!" He calls as we dive into the pool

I push myself harder than I ever have before. I can hear Adam trying to go faster as I pass him.

"I win!" I yell dancing

"You are incredible. " He breathes heavily

"So will you ask the coach?" I ask

"On one condition. " He says, his eyes gleaming

"What?" I ask a little worried

"You let me take you on a date." He smirks

"Deal." I say

I don't know if I like Adam but if it gets me on the team then hey I'll pretend all I can.

"I better go but I will see you tomorrow." I smile

"Remember our deal!" He yells as I run away and I swear he's smirking

"Hey Emily!" I say cheerfully climbing into her car

"Hey how was practice?" She asks

"Good! I won my race!" I beam

"That's my girl!" She laughs kissing my forehead

"I'm going change real quick before we eat is that okay?" I ask getting out of the car

"Of course it is sweetie." Emily laughs walking into the kitchen

I quickly run up the stairs and throw on sweats and a baggy short as I pull my hair into a messy bun

"Hey loser." Kyle laughs pushing me into a wall

"Hey punk." I push him back

"Okay you two its time to eat." Paige laughs

"Race you?" Kyle asks

"Too late!" I call running down the stairs with him trailing behind me

"How was school? " Emily asks once we're all seated

"Someone lit a locker on fire." Kyle shurgs

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Emily gasps

"Yeah then the police showed up for some reason." Kyle says annoyed

"Probably to find out who did it." Paige shakes her head

"They interviewed everyone too." I add in

"What did they ask you?" Emily starts panicking

"Just if we had any information. I was really nervous." I admit

"Really? I thought you would be drooling over the young cop." Kyle smirks

"Why would you think that?" I ask

"Ava told me you all found him cute." He shrugs

"Did she tell you that she found him cute too?" I tease

"Oh yeah. She told me about how she and Kaya found him attractive during that safety presentation. You know the really boring one about fires and stuff." He informs

"Oh I remember." I laugh

**Ava's POV : **

"Tessa!" we yell in unison

"It was perfect! Happy?" She admits throwing her hands in the air

"Yes!" I beam

"Now if we could only get you to admit you like him." Kendall laughs

"Hey babe." Kyle smirks kissing my cheek before taking a seat

"Gag!" Kendall smiles

"Will! Over here!" Kyle calls motioning to us with his hands

Will smiles as he walks up behind Tessa and hugs her from behind

"You scared me." She replies

"I'm sorry Tess." He says with forgiveness

"Its okay Will." She laughs

"Hey guys can I join you?" Adam asks

"Of course!" Kendall lights up

Hmm suspicious I'm going to have to ask her about that later.

_Beep_

I look at my phone and all a sudden I loose my appetite when I see who it's from.

**Where is Shane? Oh that's right, you won't let him date your friend. Now Kaya can't date someone she likes.**

**-A**

"Kaya can I talk to you in private for a sec?" I ask

"Sure!" She smiles getting up

"Do you like Shane?" I ask once we're out of earshot

"Ava we've been over this. I don't. " She sighs

"A told me you liked someone." I admit

"And you believe A?" She asks

"Well you're not being honest!" I yell

"You're not being reasonable!" She screams

"Just admit you like my brother!" I demand

"I do not like your brother. " She screams

"Okay calm down!" I yell back

"You know I would tell you if I liked your brother right?" She asks her voice a bit softer

"I just feel bad for you. Everyone pretty much has a boyfriend except you." I say

"I'm not lonely." She smiles

"Are we good?" I ask

"Promise not to listen to A?" she asks

"Promise." I laugh

"Then we're good." She replies

"Kaya if you ever like my brother, you can date him." I smile

"Thanks but that will never happen." She laughs

"So who do you like?" I ask

"No one. I would tell you guys I liked someone." She replies

"Are you sure?" I question

"Yes Ava." She rolls her eyes

"But again you're so lonely." I push

"I don't need a boyfriend to be happy." She snaps

"Aright I'll drop it." I storm back to the table

"Are you okay?" Kyle asks gabbing my hand

"Yeah Kaya just went to class early." I lie

"How come?" Kendall asks

"Uh she wants extra credit work." I lie again

"Why she has like 100% in every class." Tessa laughs

"She wants to keep her mark up, duh." I explain

"I'm going to go to class now but the four of us are talking after school. " Kendall frowns

"I'll walk you there." Adam grins

"Hey Adam. If you hurt my sister I will hurt you." Kyle growls

"Lets go for a walk Tess." Will smiles

"Okay!" She laughs

"They're so cute!" I gush

"I can be like that if you want." He whines

"You're perfect." I reassure giving his lips a quick peck

**Sorry for the wait and the poorly written chapters. None of them have been that good:( I will be able to update a lot more now because school is almost over! Only one more exam! Also do you guys want each chapter to be someone else's POV? Let me know in the comments. **


End file.
